1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal having a solar cell and a display controlling method thereof.
2. Background of the Invention
Portable terminals can be easily carried and have one or more of functions such as supporting voice calls and telephony calls, inputting and/or outputting information, storing data and the like.
As it becomes multifunctional, the portable terminal can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player.
Various attempts have been done for the multimedia devices by hardware or software in order to implement such complicated functions. For example, a user interface environment is provided in order for users to easily and conveniently retrieve or select functions.
Also, many users have their portable terminals to express their own personalities, and accordingly, various designs are required for the portable terminal.
In recent time, as users are getting concerned about electric devices employing an eco-friendly technology, solar cells are more widely used in portable terminals. Such solar cell can be configured to charge a portable terminal using sunlight.